What if
by BubblyBeachBaby
Summary: What if Claire were the rich one? What if Massie had come from Orlando? Drama, rumors, and unlikely relationships! R&R! Rated T for safety.
1. Meeting the Blocks

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the brand names, magazine names, characters, or stores in this story.**

**THE LYONS ESTATE**

**CLAIRE'S ROOM**

**Sunday, September 1**

**10:17 A.M.**

"Claire? The Blocks are here." Judi Lyons, Claire's mother, said through the intercom.

"Coming." Claire Lyons said back. She heard the sound of gravel crunching under tires. She knew that meant the Blocks, the friends of her father that were staying in their guesthouse until they could make enough money to move out, were pulling up now. Claire looked out her window and saw an old Mercury car park right behind her family's Range Rover. Four people piled out as the trunk popped open. None of them spoke, they just all walked to the trunk like robots and got their things.

"Claire?" Judi said through the intercom again.

"Com-ing!" Claire said, checking her reflection in the mirror. She made sure her white tank was wrinkle-free and her Joie cargos were free of dog-hair. She made sure her gold ballet flats were free of scuffs and her father's gold tie was knotted tightly through her belt loops. She gave her sleeping teacup Yorkie dog a pat on the head and then made sure her blonde side-pony was perfect. She put in a pair of gold stud earrings and pitter-pattered downstairs.

Jay Lyons fixed the collar on his Lacoste polo and swung open the door. Judi Lyons put a manicured hand on Claire's shoulder as their guests came inside.

"William!" Jay gave his best friend a handshake and William patted him on the back as he dropped his bags in the foyer, next to the dining room archway. William's wife, Kendra, was next to come in. She smiled, shook hands with Judi, Jay, and Claire, and then dropped her duct-taped duffel next to her husband's.

"Heyy." An annoying little boy with flaming red hair burst inside and went straight over to Claire. "I'm Todd. That's T-O-double D. What's your name?"

"G-O away." Claire said with an eye-roll. Judi pinched her shoulder but shook hands with the little boy.

Todd put his ratty blue and red duffel bag on top of his mother's next to the dining room doorway.

"Hi. I'm Massie." A brunette girl with hair in teased pigtails came in wearing Keds and light blue high-waisted jeans with a rainbow tye-dye t-shirt that said "I 3 FL" on it. Her nails were covered in cheap chipped neon green nail polish while her arms were with pink, orange, and black rubber bangles. Claire counted at least ten on each arm before she realized the girl was holding her hand out to shake.

The brunette girl, Massie, giggled.

"Um, you okay?" Claire asked.

Massie just kept giggling s she shook hands with Judi and Jay instead.

"Well, shall we sit?" Jay suggested, leading everyone into the dining room.

"Where are your bags?" Claire said to the girl.

"Oh, um, my mom said that your mom said that I could just wear _your _clothes. I mean, since I have like all tees and jeans. I brought my best pair of jeans. And my _fave_ tee. Oh, and maybe I could borrow some of your rubber bands? This one is about to snap." She held up one finger to one of her pigtails and pulled on the rubber band that held her hair up. It snapped as if the girl had done it on purpose.

"Whoopsie." The brunette giggled. But Claire hardly noticed. She was still dizzy from hearing what that girl had just said.


	2. Arguing with Judi

**THE LYONS ESTATE**

**THE MASTER BEDROOM**

**Sunday, September 1**

**12:25 P.M.**

"How could you do this to me?" Claire groaned once her mother closed the door to the master bedroom. Their brutal brunch had just ended, and Claire already hated the new girl.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure she's your size."

"That is sooo not what I'm worried about." Claire said, pacing the room as her mother sat calmly on the bed.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Mom! These are my clothes we're talking about! You can't just lend them to some other girl!" Claire rubbed her temples. "I am getting a migraine." She announced.

"Claire," Judi said firmly. "Who paid for those clothes?"

"Daddy," Claire said. "I guess."

"So who _technically _owns them?" Judi asked with a smirk on her face.

Claire sat on the floor and sighed. "Daddy."

"And he agrees to this." Judi smiled triumphantly, knowing she had won the argument.

"Okay, but you could have at least TOLD me!"

"You would have said no."

"Oh, you got that right, Mom!" Claire said with a sigh. She started to pace again. "Can't we just like, give her the credit card and let her buy all the tacky jeans and tees she wants?"

"No."

"Fine. How abut I buy a few new things for me? You know, then I can give her the old things."

"Claire!"

"What? It's not like she only wear stuff from this season! Those jeans were probably like, her great-great-grandmother's, or something!" Claire huffed.

Judi paused, and then said, "You can go to the mall with her, and you can both pick out some clothes. Which you will both _share." _Judi said.

"Ugh, fine." Claire said, knowing she could find a way out of this. She stormed out of the room.

"Why don't you go up to your room? I'll send Massie up. You two can get to know each other!" Judi called after Claire.

Claire just angrily clenched her teeth and kept walking to her room, knowing she didn't really have a choice.


	3. The Room Invasion

**THE LYONS ESTATE**

**CLAIRE'S ROOM**

**Sunday, September 1**

**12:36 P.M.**

"Hi, Kuh-laire." Massie burst open the door without knocking.

"My name is _Claire._ Not KUH-laire." Claire rolled her eyes as she closed the issue of _Teen Vogue _she was flipping through.

"So," Massie said, looking at the multiple photos displayed under the glass on Claire's desk. "Who are they?"

"They're my best friends."

"Oh. Maybe I'll meet them sometime." Massie suggested.

"Um, well, we've known each other forever. So, it'd be kind of weird for you." Claire said. She added under her breath, "And us."

"It's okay. I'll be fine." Massie replied, showing her teeth, which were covered in braces with neon yellow rubber bands.

"No, really, you'd never have a good time with us." Claire said. Her stomach locked. She was so nervous that this girl wouldn't go away. Next thing she knew Massie would be hanging out with them. And then she's be like, sort of, the fifth one in their group. Claire shook the thought from her head. That would be sooooo weird!

"So, um, can I see your closet? You know, since I'm going to be wearing your clothes and all." Massie asked. She sneezed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her t-shirt.

Ew. Claire grimaced. She couldn't wait to get to the mall. No _way _was she going to let this gross Florida girl wear all of her expensive clothes.

"Is this it?" Massie asked. She opened the closet door and revealed Claire's huge walk-in closet. "Whoa!" Massie exclaimed. She was apparently too excited to wait for Claire's permission to go inside.

"Love this!" Massie pulled one of Claire's father's old blue and white pinstripe button-down shirts and said, "How cute would this look with...these!" Massie pulled out a pair of Claire's pink jeans and smiled. Then, she plucked Massie's brand new Marc Jacobs bag off the shelf and paired it with her outfit.

"N-N-No!" Claire sprang up from her bed and snatched the pieces from Massie's sweaty hands.

"What?" Massie asked, suddenly acting all defiant.

"This bag probably costs more than your house." Claire said, propping the bag back up on the shelf.

Massie looked sad, and said, "How would you know?"

Claire said nothing. She smoothed down her father's shirt.

Massie shook it off and said, "So, what can I wear to school tomorrow?"

"Oh, we'll decide later." Claire said. "Wanna go to the mall?" Massie would think she was trying to be friendly. Which would make up for the whole Marc-Jacobs-bag thing.

"Kay." Claire said. "I should go see how my parents are doing." And with that, she left.

As the door gently closed behind Massie, Claire breathed a sigh of relief. She dropped the pink jeans and button down into the hamper. She would have to remember to ask Inez, their housekeeper, to wash them before Claire ever wore them again.

"Oh, and Claire?" Massie popped her head back into the room. "Your mom just said that I could borrow your makeup, you know, since I don't have any. And she said something about your bags, too."

Claire whose back was to Massie, gritted her teeth, clenched her hand into a fist, and said, "Leave!"

"Just wanted to let you know." Massie closed the door and strolled down the hallway. So what if Judi hadn't said those things? It would totally annoy Claire. And that would be total payback for everything that happened. And everything that was going to happen.


	4. Going to the Mall

**THE LYONS ESTATE**

**CLAIRE'S ROOM**

**Sunday, September 1**

**1:31 P.M.**

"Claire, come downstairs!" Inez, the housekeeper, said through the intercom.

Claire turned off her stereo and closed her issue of _Teen Vogue _once again. She hadn't seen Massie since her room had been invaded, and Claire was grateful for the down time. She was still incredibly annoyed at Massie, for being so intrusive. And her mother of course, for allowing Massie to do all of these things.

Claire went back downstairs, wondering if finally she was going to the mall. She wasn't hungry for lunch, since brunch had ended a little over an hour ago.

"Claire-ee!" Massie shouted, putting her arm around Claire. Claire wiggled away and walked over to her mom.

"What are we doing?" Claire whispered.

"Going to the mall." Judi replied with a sly smile.

The Blocks piled into their old Saturn and Claire hopped into the back of the Range Rover. As they were leaving, Massie texted Alicia.

**CLAIRE: **come 2 the mall! plz!!

**ALICIA: **i have hw! y??

**CLAIRE: **Massie is invading!!

**ALICIA: **Who is Massie??

Claire was about to type back, but the car stopped and Claire realized she was at the mall. She got out, carrying the Marc Jacobs bag Massie had wanted to pair with the pink jeans, and grimaced when she remembered Massie standing in her closet. She promised herself it would never happen again. Because she was getting Massie out. Massie may be "in" Claire's guesthouse, but she sure was "out." Claire started to form a plan. It wasn't any good, but it was a start. And besides, it was all she could do on such short notice.


	5. Operation: Insult & Ditch

**THE MALL**

**THE "LBR WING"**

**Sunday, September 1**

**1:40 P.M.**

"Ugh." Claire stopped in the doorway of the LBR store, refusing to follow Massie further inside.

"You coming?" Massie asked from a rack, looking at some light blue jeans with rhinestone smiley faces all over them.

Claire grimaced for the third time today. She tried to stop, because she was afraid it would give her wrinkles. One more reason to get Massie out.

Claire sighed, refusing to be seen on the "LBR wing" of the mall. She quickly shoved her sunglasses over her eyes.

"No." Claire said, not too loud. "Meet me in front of...uh...The Clean Store later." Massie didn't answer, she was too busy looking for a salesperson.

Claire turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could. She was afraid Massie would follow her, so she darted into the nearest store. She was so focused on getting to the back, she didn't notice what the store was called.

Claire ran into one of the dressing rooms and flipped open her cell phone, quickly dialing Dylan.

"Hello?"

"Dylan! It's Claire. Want to come to the food court in the mall?"

"Pshh yeah!" Dylan said.

"Pick you up in 5." Claire said, then hung up.

Claire pressed 3.

"Hello?"

"Kris! Heyy. Dylan and I are going to the mall. Come with!"

"Actually, I--"

"It's nawt a question!" Claire snapped. "I'll pick you up."

She pressed 1.

"Alicia?"

"Hola!!"

Claire rolled her eyes. Alicia's had probably just finished her Spanish homework, which meant she was probably trying to act all Spanish. "Come to the mall. We need you. I'll pick you up now."

"Um, sure. My homework is done." Alicia said.

Claire breathed a sigh of relief, and sped over to the exit. She dialed Isaac, who said he would be there in one minute. Claire stepped inside when the Range Rover pulled up. And then Isaac pulled away.

Massie sped through the mall, looking frantically for The Clean Store. She finally walked over to a map. There was a list of all the stores. She looked under "beauty." Nothing. She looked under "housewares." Nothing. "Apparel," nothing. "Shoes," none. Massie looked under every category. There was no "The Clean Store" in this mall! Massie's eyes filled with tears. Claire had tricked her.

_Maybe she got hungry._Massie thought, trying to be positive. Carrying three shopping bags that left red rings on her arms, Massie went downstairs, to the Food Court.

Once she got down there, she didn't see Claire right away. She finally spotted her. Walking into the mall from the Food Court entrance.

Massie's mouth dropped _open. She left without me?!_

Claire strolled in with her three friends. They were laughing about something. Massie had never felt so left out in her life. She darted to a pay-phone and called her best friend from Florida's phone number after putting a quarter into the slot.

_"_Hello?" A voice said. Massie figured it was her friend's Mom.

"Hi. Is Amy there?" Massie asked.

"Um, sorry wrong number." The person hung up.

Massie sighed. She was out of quarters.

"Out of money?" A voice hissed behind her.

Massie nodded. Claire sounded like she wanted to help.

"That's what you get for buying all those tacky jeans and t-shirts." Kristen snapped. The four laughed until they cried.

Massie just cried.

Massie turned and ran as fast as she could. She darted all the way back to the store she had been in.

"May I help you?" The salesperson asked.

"I'd like to return these." Massie dumped her bags out onto the counter.

"Is there anything wrong? Didn't you just buy these?"

"They're not cool enough." Massie mumbled as she handed over the receipt.

The salesperson shrugged and handed Massie back her money.

Massie ran out of the store as soon as she could and used her change to use a pay-phone. She called her mother's cell, but no one answered.

Meanwhile, Claire was saying goodbye to her friends. It was time for part two of her plan.

"Thanks soooo much." Claire hugged each of her friends and bid them adieu.

"No prob!" They all called back, climbing into Alicia's limo.

Claire quickly dialed Isaac and he pulled up to the curb.

"Heyy." Claire said.

"Where's Massie?" Isaac asked suspiciously.

"Didn't want to ride home with me. Her mom will get her." Claire said, opening her window, signaling the conversation was over.

But Claire's plan was so not over. She knew this couldn't get Massie away forever, but just for the afternoon. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the wind blow at her face. She closed the window at Isaac's request, and gave her hair a victory toss. Then, she dozed off before they pulled up to The Lyons Estate.


	6. Someone's in Big Trouble

**THE LYONS ESTATE**

**CLAIRE'S ROOM**

**Sunday, September 1**

**3:07 P.M.**

Once they got back to the Lyons Estate, Claire had gone straight up to bed, claiming she had a "headache," but really she had just wanted to avoid her mother. If her mother had asked what happened to Massie, it would have been hard to lie. Claire couldn't lie to her mother, it was physically impossible.

So, Claire had spent her "nap" flipping through the last pages of _Teen Vogue _and listening to her latest playlist. But her "rest" was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Claire quickly buried herself under the duvet so whoever-it-was would think she was sleeping. She messed up her hair and laid down on her pillow.

Whoever had knocked opened the door. "Claire!" It was Judi. She ran over to the covers and ripped them off of Claire.

"What?" Claire said groggily.

"Get up. Now." Judi looked furious.

Claire climbed out of bed.

"Make your bed and come downstairs. Bring your credit cards." And with that, Judi left the room.

Claire was confused. Had her mother called her, but she hadn't heard, so now she was mad for having to come upstairs and wake her up? No, Claire thought, her mother wasn't like that. And besides, why would she need her credit cards for that? Maybe she had realized Claire hadn't bought anything, and she wanted to bring her back to the mall. Claire knew that there was no way it was either one of those reasons, but she said nothing. She was trying to stay positive. She grabbed her Marc Jacobs and went downstairs.

"What's up?" Claire asked her parents, who were sitting at the dining room table. They looked disappointed.

As if on cue, Judi said, "Claire, we are very disappointed in you."

"Why?" Claire sat down at the other end of the table.

Just then, Massie walked into the dining room. Her head was down, and she was still wearing her horrendous outfit.

Claire became nervous. What was she doing here? Had Massie "tattled?" _Oh, she's asking for it! _Claire thought.

Massie lifted her head up to reveal her glassy red eyes. She sat down at one of the cherry wood chairs and leaned her elbows on the polished cherry wood table.

"All we have is one question." Jay said, his eyes fixed on Claire. "Why did you leave Massie at the mall after you insulted her?"

"Um..." Claire started. "Well, first things first, it wasn't _me _who insulted her. It was Kristen. And second of all, I had a very..._strong..._reason to believe that Massie had wanted to stay at the mall longer!" _So what if that very "strong" reason is what_ _I wanted Massie to do? _Claire thought.

Judi scoffed. "Do you honestly want us to believe sweet little _Kristen _would insult Massie like that?"

Claire sighed. Obviously Massie had tole Judi and Jay what the insult had been. And she was obviously losing this fight. And Kristen obviously had a reputation that was much different than who she really was. Partly, anyway.

"Well, do you?" Judi asked again.

"Yes." Claire cried. "Because it's true!"

Judi looked at Massie and asked, "Is Claire lying?"

Massie shook her head "no."

The phone started ringing. Claire was grateful for the distraction.

"We'll talk about this later, young lady." Judi said, getting up to get the phone.

"For now," Jay said, as Judi stood up to get the phone. "let me have your cards."

Claire's eyes grew wide. "What? You mean my _credit cards?" _

"Mm-hmm." Jay said, holding out his hand.

"One little mistake and I get my credit cards taken away!?" Claire screamed.

Judi came back into the room, rolling her eyes. "It was another telemarketer." She said. Seeing Claire's upset face, she asked, "What's the matter?"

"Dad's trying to take my credit cards away, that's what's the matter!" Claire screamed. She had tried her hardest to keep her cool, but this was something she couldn't stay calm about.

"Well, you deserve it." Judi said. "You have to learn to be responsible and respectful. And letting you go back to the mall to spend your father's entire fortune on clothes that will be 'no good' in about a month is not my idea of you learning a lesson."

Claire pouted.

"Don't give me that face!" Judi snapped.

Claire heard a chuckle. Her eyes darted over to Massie, whose hand was clamped over her giggling mouth.

Judi and Jay either didn't hear or they pretended not to. This made Claire even more furious.

"Let me have your cards, Claire." Jay said firmly.

Claire pulled her Coach wallet out of her Marc Jacobs bag and whipped it at her father. "I hate you!" She screamed, before turning away and darting up the stairs.

Claire slammed and locked the door to her room, and then she blasted her iPod. She didn't even care what she was listening to.

_What am I doing_? Claire thought as she wiped away her running mascara._ This is so not like me! _

Her sadness and sorrow turned to anger. And then she decided on one thing for sure.

Massie deserved some type of torturous payback. Luckily (well, not for Massie) torturous payback was Claire's specialty. With the help of her BFFs, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan, of course! Claire smirked. _Get ready, Massie! Because this means war!_


	7. The Fake Out

**THE LYONS ESTATE**

**CLAIRE'S ROOM**

**Sunday, September 1**

**5:28 P.M.**

_Arf-arf-arf!_

_Arf-arf-arf!_

_Arf-arf-arf_

_Arf-arf--_

"Hello?" Claire picked up her cell phone, which had the ringtone of her dog,Chamomile/aka Chami's bark.

"Ehmagawd, Claire." Alicia said. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah, I mean, This is the first time you've picked up! We haven't heard from you since the mall!" Dylan said with a mouth full of food.

"Did you get totally grounded?" Kristen asked eagerly.

"No, did you?" Claire snapped at Kristen.

"No." Kristen said meekly. "Why would I--"

"Shut up, K." Alicia said. "So, Claire, can you come to the mall? We're going last-minute school-shopping."

Claire thought for a minute and said, "Um...wow, guys...um, this is hard. But...I kind of got my cards taken away..."

"WHAT?!" Kristen Dylan, and Alicia said in unison.

"I knowww. How unfair is that?" Claire whined.

"Um, we'll buy you something! Just please, please, come! We need you to tell us what we look stupid in!" Alicia begged.

"And what makes our butts look big!" Dylan chimed in.

"Yeah. And I need you to tell me what cheap clothes are too ugly to pass for expensive ones!" Kristen giggled.

"Alright..." Claire agreed. "But you all have to go along with whatever I tell my mother."

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"Aaaaaaand...done." Claire hung up the phone and dropped it into her Marc Jacobs bag.

Claire fixed her hair in the mirror, patted Chamomile, and grabbed her bag. It was lying time.

"Claire, where are you going?" Judi asked from the foyer, where she intended to catch her daughter leaving for the mall.

Claire had opened the door and was just about to leave. She knew this would happen. "I'm going to Alicia's house. I'll be back later, don't worry."

"Okay, but I'm calling Alicia's mom." Judi said.

"Okay. Sure. Go ahead. Bye." Claire said quickly. Once her mother left to go pick up the phone, Claire darted out the door and texted Alicia.

**CLAIRE: **My mom is calling urs. Tell her to say chnge of plans-we r going 2 dyl's house

**ALICIA: **k

Phew. Close call. Claire thought, as she got into the Range Rover.

But then when her phone rang, and Claire saw the caller ID, she knew she was in trouble. It wasn't her mother, and it wasn't one of her friends.


End file.
